Naruto DxD : The First
by andyuzumaq
Summary: Akibat Menelan darah-Nya , Naruto yang merupakan iblis mendapatkan sebuah tugas yang sangat tidak gampang. Dihadang mahkluk-mahkluk terkuat , mampukah Naruto ? [RnR]


**Naruto DxD : The First**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hs DxD bukan milik saya.**

**Warning : Gaje , OOC , Keluar dari alur asli , dan masih banyak kesalahan.**

Sinar mentari menerobos masuk lewat kaca jendela , Seolah ingin membangunkan semua orang di dunia ini. Sebuah mata terbuka dengan perlahan , Biru Saffir. Tenang dan Memancarkan kedamaian bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya. Naruto Kurama , Itulah nama tokoh utama kita saat ini. Rambut Orange yang cukup panjang jabrik , tiga pasang garis hitam di pipinya.

"Hoammm , Sudah pagi ya ? Waktunya sekolah" ucap Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mempersiapkan diri.

#Naruto POV

Hah , Aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolah ku , Aku adalah iblis , Aku menjadi Iblis karena kehendak Tuhan. Kami para Iblis , Malaikat jatuh dan Malaikat sudah ratusan tahun berperang. Kalian tau kenapa ? hanya masalah sepele , Malaikat diusir dari Surga lalu menjadi malaikat jatuh , Malaikat jatuh pergi kedunia bawah , tinggal disana. Iblis tidak terima , berusaha mengusir Iblis. Terjadi pertempuran lalu malaikat berusaha mendamaikan tapi yang terjadi malah Fraksi malaikat terbawa peperangan. Sepele bukan ? Hanya karena perebutan wilayah malah mengundang perang besar.

Dari mana aku tau ? tentu saja , cerita ini bukan menjadi rahasia lagi. Semua Fraksi sudah tau sebabnya , tapi aku juga tau ini karena aku sendiri yang pernah mengelaminya. Ya , Aku bukan iblis muda. Ratusan tahun lalu , Milyaran pasukan bertempur membela Fraksi masing-masing. Milyaran pasukan yang bertempur dengan ego masing-masing , Aku punya kedudukan yang tinggi , aku pernah menyandang gelar raja iblis. Tidak mustahil mengingat aku adalah Iblis pertama yang diciptakan Tuhan.

"Naruto , Tumben sekali kau berangkat pagi. biasanya kau masuk pada jam pelajaran kedua" Ucap pemuda berambut coklat tiba-tiba dari samping ku.

"Ise ? Ah , aku hanya sedang ingin saja" ucap ku , Nama pemuda itu adalah Issei , ia salah satu anggota trio mesum di sekolah kami. Aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya hanya mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Sedang ingin ? enak sekali hidup mu itu , Guru-guru tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena kau pintar" ucap Issei.

"Ya , tapi jadi kurang menantang" ucap ku.

"Kau mau yang menantang ? Ikuti saja kami , pasti kau akan suka" ucap Issei.

"Mengintip ? tidak , terimakasih. aku bahkan bisa mendapatkan itu dengan mudah" ucap ku ,

"Kau sombong sekali , Ah , sudahlah , aku duluan ya" ucap Issei berpisah setelah kami berada di depan Gerbang. Aku bersekolah di SMA Kuoh , SMA yang dulu khusus untuk wanita saja tapi baru-baru ini sudah dibuka untuk umum sehingga jumlah wanita lebih banyak dari laki-laki di SMA ini.

Aku punya suatu rahasia yang besar , ini juga jadi beban dipikiran ku. ini berawal ketika perang besar , Aku berhasil melukai Tuhan saat pertempuran terakhir aku melawan-Nya , Entahlah , Aku pikir Dia hanya mengalah dari ku. Luka di tangan-Nya mengeluarkan darah yang sangat bersinar , tak sengaja setetes dua tetes tertelan oleh ku. Perut ku terasa terbakar hebat , aku sampai terguling-guling menahan sakit yang sangat hebat. Aku berusaha mengeluarkan semua aura gelap ku untuk mengurangi tapi tenaga ku melemah , aku meraung-raung , membuat semua mahkluk ketakutan. Aku mendengar suara bisikan-bisikan yang entah datang dari mana. 'Kau akan menghentikan ini pada akhirnya , kau yang akan menghentikan' begitulah suara yang selalu aku dengar sampai sekarang.

Tapi setelah meminum Darah-Nya , Kekuatan ku meningkat drastis , bahkan perkiraan ku seperempat kekuatan ku saja sudah cukup menghancurkan seribu pasukan. Selama ini aku bersembunyi diantara manusia , aku berserah kepada-Nya. Aku diberi kesempatan bertemu Tuhan ,

#Flashback

Ditempat yang putih terang hanya ada seorang yang bertelanjang dada , berambut Orange sedang berlutut dihadapan sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan bahkan mungkin tidak ada yang bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Iblis , kau adalah suatu bagian rencana indah Ku , kau yang nantinya akan mendamaikan seluruh kekacauan ini" ucap cahaya itu dengan suara sangat berkharisma dan berwibawa.

"Tuhan , Aku ini iblis , perusak di dunia ,bagaimana bisa kau memberi ku beban seberat ini" ucap Naruto.

"Dari lumpur , tercipta sebuah mutiara yang sangat cantik , aku selalu memberikan tanggungan yang mampu ditanggung" ucap Nya lagi.

"Aku akan berusaha , tapi kenapa tidak Kau saja. Bukankah kau Tuhan ?" ucap Naruto.

"Rencana harus tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya , aku tidak akan mengatur dunia lagi. aku akan pergi" ucap Nya langsung melebur menjadi partikel cahaya.

#End Flashback

Krrriiiiiiiinngggggg ! bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi , tidak terasa hari ini berlalu sangat cepat.

"Shikamaru , Ayo bangun. Ini sudah waktunya pulang" ucap ku membangunkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut diikat seperti mahkota nanas.

"Hmmm , Aku sedang malas. pulang saja duluan" ucap Shikamaru.

"Ayolah , bantu aku menyelesaikan karya ku" ucap ku sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku kan sudah memberi petunjuk kemarin , ikuti saja. Kau kan cukup pintar untuk mengerti itu" ucapnya masih membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Bantu aku Shikamaru , Membuatnya sangat sulit jika sendirian" ucap ku lagi.

"Baiklah baiklah , kau ini merepotkan saja. untung kau itu teman ku , kalau tidak pasti sudah aku sekap di Toilet wanita" ucap Shikamaru.

"Hehe , kau berbicara seperti kau mampu saja" ucap ku , Aku sedang menyempurnakan baju pelindung yang aku buat sendiri. Shikamaru banyak memberi masukan dan bantuan-bantuan penting untuk program dan sistem pemrogramannya.

#Normal POV

Di atas gedung sekolah , Angin sore berhembus , Dua orang wanita cantik menghadap ke arah matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Satu berambut Panjang Ungu tua , dan satu lagi berambut panjang Merah darah.

"Rias , Apa kau yakin ingin mereinkarnasi Naga merah itu menjadi budak kita ?"

"Tentu saja Akeno , Suatu keuntungan jika kita dapat menjadikan dia anggota keluarga. Ada apa ?" ucap Rias.

"Tidak ,hanya saja kita tampak kurang seorang pemikir yang ulung. Kau bisa mengambil Anak bernama Naruto atau Shikamaru , IQ mereka sangat tinggi , aku rasa itu penting" ucap Akeno.

"Kau ini. Kau , Aku dan anggota lainnya menurut ku sudah cukup untuk itu" ucap Rias.

"Terserah kau saja , aku hanya sedikit memberi masukan" ucap Akeno.

Scane beralih , ke jalan raya yang tidak terlalu ramai , Issei berjalan sendiri karena Dua teman mesumnya berlawanan arah jika pulang. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik dengan dada yang mampu membuat kaum hawa berpikir yang tidak-tidak , menghadang Issei.

"Hyodou Issei ?.." ucap Gadis itu.

"Iya ?" ucap Issei sedikit kebingungan.

"Pe..per..kenalkan , Nam..a ku Yuuma , Amano Yuuma. Issei-kun , jadilah pacar ku" ucap Yuuma.

"A..apa kata mu ? te..ntu saja. Hiks hiks" ucap Issei sambil terharu.

"Issei-kun , kau kenapa ?" ucap Yuuma.

"Tidak apa , aku hanya terharu , ternyata ada wanita yang menyukai ku. Ayo pulang bersama" ucap Issei langsung menggandeng tangan Yuuma.

"Hmm , Ayo rumah ku juga sama arah dengan mu" ucap Yuuma.

Matahari pun perlahan tenggelam , Malam pun datang. Di dalam rumah Naruto yang kecil dan sederhana , Tepatnya diruang bawah tanah yang ternyata sangat menakjubkan. Beberapa senjata seperti pedang dan Senjata api besar. Terlihat Sebuah tabung kaca berisi baju perang para Samurai berwarna Hitam dengan garis-garis berwarna merah dan ada 3 lubang yang sengaja dibuat dibagian dada , ketiga lubang itu membentuj segitiga yang menghadap keatas , Shikamaru sedang mengutak-atik komputer didekat situ dan Naruto ada dibelakangnya , melihat dengan seksama.

"Hampir selesia , tinggal mengambik sampel tenaga inangnya , Baju perang ini akan menjadi karya sempurna kau dan aku Naruto. Yah , meski sebenarnya hanya aku yang membuatnya" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau ini , Ini kan ide ku , aku hanya meminta tolong pada mu memberikan sedikit sentuhan" ucap Naruto agak kesal.

"Ya ya ya , merepotkan. Sekarang beri tenaga mu ke Baju itu , tapi ingat bahan dasar pembuatan baju ini dari bahan-bahan terpilih dan paling terbaik. Tenaga mu bisa saja terserap semua , jadi berikan tenaga yang terbaik yang kau punya" ucap Shikamaru , langsung memencet salah satu tombol di dekat situ. Bagian depan tabung kaca tadi terbuka , Naruto perlahan berjalan kearah tabung kaca. Naruto menempelkan kedua tangannya kebaju pelindung itu dan mulai mengalirkan tenaganya ,

"Semua berfungsi dengan baik , Aku rasa sudah cukup Naruto" ucap Shikamaru.

"Baiklah , ternyata hanya sedikit saja yang diperlukan" ucap Naruto , "Ugh" Naruto berusaha menarik tangannya tapi suatu kekuatan menahan tangannya. Semakin kuat Naruto menarik tangannya maka semakin kuat juga tenaga yang menahan tangannya.

"Shikamaru , apa ini ? kenapa tangan ku tidak bisa di lepaskan" ucap Naruto.

"Kan sejak awal aku sudah bilang , berikan tenaga mu , ia akan melepaskan jika yang ia minta sudah tercukupi" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kata mu tadi sudah cukup , kenapa sekarang berbeda ? hah , ayolah" ucap Naruto kembali menyalurkan tenaganya.

"Di komputer sudah selesia , tapi kenyataannya Baju pelindung itu belum selesai. Bersabarlah , Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan mati" duduk dengan santai.

"Kuso ! Aku ini iblis kuat , apa-apaan , masa aku harus mati karena membuat sebuah baju ?" ucap Naruto emosi. Ia salurkan semua tenaganya ke baju pelindung itu , "Aaaaaarrrrrgggggggggg !" Teriak Naruto memberikan tenaga yang tersisa , mukanya sangat pucat kebiru-biruan.

Tiba-tiba dari baju pelindung itu mendorong tangan Naruto dengan sangat kuat , Wush ! Brakkk ! Naruto terlempar kebelakang dan membentur dinding beton hingga retak. "Ughh , Hampir saja aku mati" Ucap Naruto langsung duduk bersila mengisi tenaganya kembali.

Baju Pelindung tadi sekarang sudah di kelilingi listrik kecil , Seperti melindunginya. "Pemindaan tenaga Sukses , sungguh luar biasa , Baju Samurai ini bertenaga iblis dan berteknologi tinggi. Karya yang luar bisa , belum tentu ada yang bisa menyamainya" ucap Shikamaru yang terpesona dengan baju itu.

Malam yang sama disebuah bangunan tua , "Bagaimana Raynare ? Rencana kita berjalan baik ?"

"Tentu saja , Ku hampir berhasil , hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja , menuju kematiannya itu. Tuan kita pasti akan bangga dengan apa yang sudah kita lakukan , Kalawaner"

Tempat itu sangat gelap hanya pancaran dua pasang mata yang saling berhadapan , Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan , tapi tampaknya itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Kembali ke ruangan Naruto , Naruto sudah memakai baju pelindung dan topi ala Samurai, Sebilah Samurai dengan pegangan yang berukir gambar Naga berwarna Emas menempel di pinggang kirinya , Srekk ! Topeng hitam ala samurai [Mengaktifkan Mode Pertahanan] ucap komputer ditelinga Naruto , Di depan wajah Naruto juga ada seperti layar monitor transparan sehingga tetap bisa melihat keluar dengan jelas. Naruto mencoba berjalan , tapi gerakannya seperti robot yang baru selesai di instal.

"Shikamaru , kenapa agak susah untuk mengendalikannya ?" ucap Naruto ,

"Kau belum terbiasa saja , nanti juga akan terbiasa. Cobalah di luar sana , Aku mau istirahat" ucap Shikamaru yang sedang berbaring di Sofa. Naruto langsung melepas Baju pelindungnnya dan menyimpan kembali kedalam tabung kaca.

"Kenapa ? bukannya tadi kau terlihat sangat bersemangat ?" ucap Shikamaru lagi.

"Tidak , ini sudah terlalu malam dan lagi pula tenaga ku belum terisi sepenuhnya" ucap Naruto langsung berjalan menaiki tangga , menuju ruang atas yang sangat sederhana.

#Skip Time

Satu minggu berlalu , Sore hari menjelang malam disebuah taman , Sepasang muda mudi sedang duduk di tanah berumput menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

"Issei-kun..." ucap Yuuma.

"Iya Yuuma-chan ?" ucap Issei.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu ?" ucap Yuuma,

"Tentu saja , apa pun untuk mu" ucap Issei sudah membayangkan sesuatu yang berbau mesum.

Matahari pun telah tenggelam , malam mulai datang. "Aku ingin kau mati !" ucap Yuuma.

"A-apa ? maaf aku kurang mendengar" ucap Issei ,

"Aku ingin kau mati , Issei-kun" ucap Yuuma langsung berubah menjadi sesosok Malaikat jatuh dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin.

"Yuuma-chan ? ada apa dengan mu ?" ucap Issei sambil merangkap mundur ketakutan , Plak ! Issei memukul pipinya sendiri.

"Hahaha , ini bukan mimpi Issei-kun , Kau harus mati sekarang juga. Cukup bermain pacar-pacarannya , Bersandiwara dengan anak kecil sungguh menyenangkan" ucap Yuuma.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ? apa salah ku kepada mu ?" ucap Issei ketakutan.

"Sebelum kau mati , perkenalkan Nama asli ku Raynare , Aku seorang Malaikat jatuh , jangan salahkan aku tapi salahkan Tuhan yang menyimpan Sacred Gear di tubuh mu" ucap Raynare sudah memegang sebuah tombak yang bersinar. Wush ! Jleb ! Tombak seketika sudah menancap di dada kanan Issei. Issei memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya , dan akhirnya ia hilang kesadaran.

Bruk ! Tiba-tiba Raynare terjengkal ketanah , "Hei ! apa yang kau lakukan pada Issei" ucap Naruto yang sudah ada dibelakang Raynare dengan pupil mata yang berwarna biru pekat dan dikelilingi tiga tomoe yang membuatnya terlihat sangar.

"Ughh , siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini pada ku !" ucap Raynare segera bangkit dengan kemarahan yang sangat hebat.

"Aku ! kenapa ? Kau sendiri , apa alasan mu melukai teman ku ?" ucap Naruto.

"Mahkluk rendahan , tidak perlu mencampuri urusan kami. Atau mati saja kau !" Teriak Raynare melemparkan tombak cahaya kearah Naruto. Wush ! Dalam jarak yang cukup dekat Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan itu , Jleb ! Tombak hanya menancap di ditanah , Naruto lalu melompay dan berdiri diujung tombak yang menghadap atas.

"Hanya serangan lemah tak akan bisa melukai ku , Kau tidak punya kecepatan" ucap Naruto , Naruto langsung menghilang dan hanya terlihat cahaya kuning yang sangat cepat. Jleb ! Jleb ! Naruto sudah ada di depan Raynare dan menusukkan Sebuah pisau cahaya berwarna putih yang dikelilingi aura hitam ke Lambung Raynare.

"Kali ini aku mengampuni mu , pergilah selagi bisa dan jangan bertemu dengan ku lagi , atau... kau akan mati" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang cukup kecil.

"Kurang Ajar ! Awas kau tengik !" ucap Raynare melemparkan sebuah tombak cahaya lalu bergegas terbang dengan sekuat tenaga , Naruto dengan santai menangkap tombak itu , lalu melemparkan tombak itu ke belakangnya , Trak ! Jleb ! Tombak itu menancap pada sebatang pohon.

Naruto menarik nafasnya lalu menutup matanya , "Keluarlah , aku tau kalian disana" ucap Naruto. Dari balik pohon tadi , Dua orang wanita yang sudah kita kenal , Rias dan Akeno.

"Naruto Kurama , Siapa kau sebenarnya ?" ucap Rias terus berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Aku ? bukankah kalian sudah tau , aku Naruto Kurama" ucap Naruto.

"Maksud ku dari Fraksi mana asal mu ? aku bisa merasakan aura ditubuh mu itu , tapj aku tidak mengenal aura ini" ucap Rias.

'Tentu saja , aku mengeluarkan semua Aura terkuat ku , itu membuat Sensor kalian tidak mampu merasakan kekuatan besar ini. Kalau aku menekan kekuatan ku , kalian juga tidak akan merasakannya juga tapi bagi mahkluk dengan kekuatan yang besar maka dengan mudah bisa merasakannya' batin Naruto , "Aura ? aku manusia , tapi aku mungkin diberkahi suatu kekuatan" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak , kau bukan manusia , aura mu berbeda dengan manusia. Jelaskan siapa diri mu" ucap Rias dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi.

"aku bilang aku manusia , itu saja yang bisa aku katakan. Tolong selamatkan Issei , aku tau kalian ingin menjadikan dia anggota pergi!" ucap Naruto langsung menghilang meninggalkan seberkas cahaya berwarna kuning.

"Tu..tunggu , Ahhh! sial! padahal aku baru saja ingin mengajaknya bergabung" ucap Rias

"Sudahlah Buchou , Kita masih bisa menjumpainya besok disekolah. Sebaiknya kita melakukan ritual untuk Issei-kun" ucap Akeno.

"Hmmm , kau benar , Akeno. Siapkan Semuanya" ucap Rias.

#Skip Time , Keesokan harinya dikantin saat jam istirahat.

"Naruto , apa kau benar tidak kenal Yuuma-chan ? ada apa dengan kalian ini , Dua teman bodoh ku juga tidak mengenalnya , jelas-jelas kemarin aku mengenalkan pada kalian" ucap Issei.

"Ise , Aku benar-benar tidak mengenal siapa itu Yuuma , Sudahlah , mungkin hanya mimpi mu saja itu" ucap Naruto sambil terus melahap ramennya.

"Ah , sudahlah , nanti juga akan jelas sendiri" ucap Issei langsung menyedot jus jeruk didepannya.

"Naruto-san , Kau di undang bochou ku ke Klub penelitian Gaib sehabis jam pelajaran terakhir selesai" ucap Kiba , Murid tampan dan terkenal di SMA Kuoh.

"Rias ? baiklah , aku akan mampir sebentar nanti" ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga sudah mengundang Issei , terimakasih" ucap Kiba langsung pergi. Dari tempat duduk Naruto terlihat Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Naruto ,

"Kenapa ? Apa kau berurusan dengan iblis muda ?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya , Gara-gara tadi malam aku menolong Sekiryuutei tapi ya percuma saja , aku terlambat. Kaisar Naga Merah itu telah terbunuh , lalu Di Reinkarnasi menjadi budak Gremory" ucap Naruto.

"Kau ini senang sekali membuat hal yang merepotkan ya , Lebih baik Sekiryuutei itu masuk dalam perlindungan Gremory. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menolongnya segala" ucap Shikamaru.

"Hehe , awalnya aku pikir bisa meregenerasi luka Issei dengan cepat , tapi setelah aku mendekat ia malah mati" ucap Naruto.

"Ya sudahlah , selesaikan segera urusan mu" ucap Shikamaru langsung membaringkan kepalanya di meja.

#Naruto POV

Hah , benar-benar merepotkan. Apa sebaiknya aku tidak usah datang ke Klub Penelitian Gaib ? ah , tidak tidak , aku harus menjelaskan secara baik-baik. Tapi ngomong-ngomong , kalian belum mengenal Shikamaru kan ? baiklah , akan aku jelaskan. Di mulai dari diri ku , Aku adalah Iblis pertama yang diciptakan Tuhan , Aku tidak punya Nama atau pun Keluarga seperti Iblis-iblis sekarang.

Julukan ku "**The First**" , Tuhan lalu menciptakan Iblis-iblis pilar utama tapi tidak sekuat aku. Aku sendiri diberikan sebuah kemampuan Menciptakan , tapi kesempatan itu hanya diberi satu kali saja oleh Tuhan. Aku menciptakan seorang iblis yang Kuat dan Pemikir yang sangat ulung , Itulah Shikamaru. Dulu ia sering memanggil ku dengan awalan 'Tuan' , tapi setelah aku pergi menyembunyikan diri , aku memintanya menjadi saudara sekaligus sahabat ku didunia manusia. Ia awalnya menolak karena alasan aku adalah tuannya , tapi setelah aku yakinkan , ia akhirnya mau dan seperti inilah hubungan kami.

Shikamaru adalah Iblis yang dapat ku percaya dan dapat ku andalkan , dan Soal Nama tidak terlalu penting kami berdua mencari nama yang mudah diingat saja.

Krrriiiiiiiingggg ! bel tanda pulang akhirnya berbunyi , Aku segera merapikan alat sekolah ku , Setelah memberitahu Shikamaru aku langsung pergi ketempat yang sudah ditentukan.

Tok Tok , Aku mengetuk sebuah pintu yang dari luar hanya sebuah gedung biasa yang kurang terawat. Krreeeett ! Suara engsel , pintu terbuka , Seorang wanita dengan ramah menyambut ku.

"Silahkan Masuk , Naruto-san" ucap Wanita berambut ungu kehitaman , Akeno-senpai. Aku segera masuk , ruangan yang tidak pernah ku bayangkan. Interior ruangan yang bergaya eropa , Mewah dan Elegan. Suasananya agak gelap , Hanya ada cahaya lampu berwarna merah yang menempel sebagian di dinding. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk aku baru duduk.

"Baiklah , langsung saja. Issei , Pasti kau bertanya-tanya tentang diri mu bukan ? Semua yang ada diingatan mu itu benar , kau telah mati , dan sekarang kau sudah menjadi iblis keluarga Gremory" ucap Rias menjelaskan pada Issei.

Terlihat dari wajah Issei , ia sangat kaget dan cukup terpukul. "Jadi sekarang aku adalah budak mu ?" ucap Issei menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya , seperti itulah kasarnya" ucap Rias lagi , Aku hanya memandang bosan , Apa gunanya aku disini ? aku kan bukan bagian mereka.

"Apakah aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk memiliki budak ?" ucap Issei.

"Tentu , kau harus mencapai gelar kebangsawanan mu sendiri lalu kau bisa membangun keluarga mu sendiri. Tapi untuk waktu dekat kau harus berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan hal itu" ucap Rias.

"Hahaha ,Itu sungguhan ? berarti aku dapat membuat kerajaan harem sendiri ?" ucap Issei dengan wajah yang sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya , Cepat sekali hati mu berubah jika membayangkan hal mesum.

Ku lihat semua yang diruangan itu Sweetdrop karena perkataan Issei , "Ya tentu saja , nanti Akeno dan yang lain akan membimbing mu. dan sekarang soal mu , Naruto Kurama. Jelaskan tentang diri mu , apa motif mu membantu Issei ?" ucap Rias menatap ku dengan Intens. Ku lihat juga semua yang ada disitu menatap ku seolah-olah ingin meminta penjelasan.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan pada kau ? aku ini manusia , tapi anggap saja aku punya kekuatan yang aneh. Soal malam itu , aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat kejadian itu , jadi aku berusaha menolong Issei tanpa suatu motif apapun" ucap ku berbohong , Tentu saja aku sudah mengintai setiap pergerakan Issei waktu itu , tapi aku terlambat menyelamatkannya.

"Baiklah , kalau begitu apa kau mau masuk dalam keluarga kami ini ?" ucap Rias yang menurut ku tidak basa-basi lagi.

"Untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa , aku masih punya tugas sebagai seorang manusia. Maaf jika aku menolak ,Tapi aku punya alasan lain yang tidak bisa aku sebuatkan" ucap Ku memulai drama ku sendiri.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan baik-baik ? Ini penawaran yang sangat baik untuk mu Naruto , Saat kau menjadi iblis , kau bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh manusia" ucap Rias merayu ku.

"Tidak terimakasih , mungkin nanti kalau aku mati , kau boleh menjadikan ku budak iblis mu" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto , kenapa tidak kau terimasaja ? lagi pula kita bisa bersama dan aku lebih mudah membalas perbuatan mu" ucap Issei.

"Tidak apa Issei , seperti yang aku bilang , masih ada urusan yang harus aku jalankan sebagai manusia, kalau untuk balas membalas aku rasa tidak usah , lagi pula aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkan mu kan ?" ucap ku ,

"Ya sudah , aku hormati keputusan mu. tapi kalau suatu saat kau berminat , kami selalu terbuka untuk mu" ucap Rias. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya , Seandainya mereka tau siapa yang sedang mereka tawari hal semacam ini , mungkin mereka langsung berlutut pada ku.

"Ya , Kalau tidak ada lagi , sebaiknya aku pulang. Sampai jumpa" ucap ku langsung menghilang seperti dihisap lubang vortex.

#Normal POV , Seminggu kemudian , dibebatuan yang dikelilingi Lava panas Naruto sedang berhadapan dengan seekor Naga besar yang bersisik Merah keemasan , Mata berwarna hitam pekat membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan gemetar , Belum lagi sayapnya yang tampak seperti api yang menyala-nyala ( Naga nya seperti Naga di mitologi Jepang ya , bukan Naga Eropa ). Tidak dengan Naruto , Ia tidak gentar sedikit pun bahkan terlihat sangat santai.

"Grrrrrrrrrr gooooooaaarrrr !" Naga itu mengaum tepat didepan wajah Naruto.

'Siapa pun kau , Pergilah. Jangan mengganggu ku , atau kau akan mati disini' ucap Naga itu lewat pikiran.

Naruto menutup matanya , konsentrasi penuh yang ia lakukan. Semenit kemudian ia sudah ada ditempat yang putih , Naga tadi masih ada didepannya.

"K-kau ? kenapa kau bisa menembus alam bawah sadar ku ?" ucap Naga itu.

"Hedragon , Naga yang berhasil membunuh Phoenix dan meminum darahnya , Lalu abadi dan bersembunyi seperti Pheonix. Naga legendaris sekaligus pelayan Tuhan" ucap Naruto.

"Huh , Kau tampaknya tau banyak tentang ku , Hanya dua kemungkinan Kau petinggi Malaikat atau Petinggi Iblis. Tapi tidak penting , sekarang aku harus membunuh mu" ucap Hedragon.

Hedragon langsung membuat Bola energi didepan mulutnya , tapi dengan cepat Naruto sudah melompat keatas kepala Hedragon dengan kepalan tangan kanan yang sudah dilapisi aura berwarna Putih. Bruk ! Duaarrrr ! Bola energi yang dibuat Hedragon langsung meledak dengan hebatnya. Asap perlahan menghilang , Naruto masih berdiri dengan gagahnya diatas kepala Hedragon yang sudah kelelahan.

"Aku '**The First**' , Aku kesini meminta mu menjadi salah satu penjaga ku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengajak mu bertarung , Tapi jika kau menolak , aku tidak akan memaksa" ucap Naruto.

"K-kau , Tentu saja aku menerima , Kau adalah iblis yang diberkati Tuhan sendiri. Tuhan sendiri sudah memberitahukan tentang mu. Aku akan melindungi dan mengabdikan diri agar rencana-Nya berjalan dengan baik" ucap Hedragon.

Naruto membuka matanya kembali , Semua sudah kembali kealam Sadar. Perlahan tubuh Hedragon mengecil dan akhirnya menjadi sebuah bola kaca berwarna merah di dalamnya ada Hedragon , Bola itu hanya seukuran telur ayam saja.

"Satu sudah berhasil , Masih ada tiga lagi yang harus diselesaikan" ucap Naruto , langsung menghilang dengan cepatnya.

#Issei POV

Huft , cape sekali , aku harus mengayuh sepeda menyusuri beberapa blok-blok perumahan. Ya , Aku sekarang sedang menyebarkan Brosur-brosur yang dapat memanggil kami para iblis. Aku berusaha keras untuk ini , bayangkan , Iblis biasanya mampu mengeluarkan sayap tapi aku tidak , Iblis biasanya mampu membuka lingkaran sihir tapi energi sihir saja aku tidak punya. Sial sekali hidup ku.

Bruk ! tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyambar ku , aku terpental beberapa meter kebelakang. Ku lihat mata yang sangat merah dari kegelapan , Aku segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya , Aku merasa ada yang aneh , Tubuh ku terasa sangat ringan sehingga aku bisa berlari cukup cepat. Tapi mata itu lebih cepat dari yang aku kira , Ketika aku menengok kebelakang sebuah pukulan sudah mendarat di pipi ku dengan sangat keras , aku terjengkal kesamping lalu berguling-guling. Inikah akhir hidup ku menjadi seorang iblis , Sungguh sial.

**TBC**

**Gomen Gomen , kalau ceritanya tidak menarik. Iseng-iseng buat sebuah FF Naruto , Belum kepikiran alur selanjutnya seperti apa, ngalir ajalah , kalau mau ngasih saran pasti akan saya perhatikan dan saya pikirkan. Kasih Kritik , Saran dan Semangat lewat Review ya. Sampai Jumpa.**


End file.
